clashoftheskylanderswithponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis is the main antagonist of the 1974 animated adaptation of the Newbery Award-winning children's novel Starlight Glimmer and ''The Book of the Skylanders with Ponies, known as ''Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies. He is a power-hungry and evil bug (horse) of the Skylanders with Ponies who betrayed his own kind due to his strong desire to remain in the rose bush, rather than leave to a better life in Equestria, as promised by the elder leader; Discord. Background Queen Chrysalis was one of many rats freed by Thorax. However, quite a few mice and bug (horse) died in the process of escaping. The survivors then moved into the Rose Bush which served as their home from then on. It is unclear about Queen Chrysalis movements prior to the film. Personality Many would describe Queen Chrysalis as evil, cunning, deceptive, scheming, manipulative, and even psychotic or sadistic. It is quite clear from early on that Queen Chrysalis has some hostile intentions. But it is at the film's climax where he shows his true colors; Queen Chrysalis is shown killing Flurry Heart, trying to steal the Stone and battling Spyro at the end of the film. It is during these events he seems to display psychotic behavior. What is also apparent is that he seems to have little control over his morality, that is if he possesses any. Role in the film Clash of the Sklyanders with Ponies Queen Chrysalis, as his title states, is the queen of the Changelings. He was once married, but his wife died sometime before the time period of the first film. He has one daughter, Thorax. He is initially prejudiced towards the white settlers, but later changes his ways thanks to Thorax. Queen Chrysalis appears to be middle aged; however, he is still a powerful and respected warrior, as he has led his tribe to battle on at least two known occasions. His most distinctive clothing consists of a feathered headdress and a buckskin cape that he later gifts to Princess Twilight. He appears to be a wise leader, though his distrust of the white settlers almost gets the best of him. Clash of The Skylaners with Ponies II: Return to Bumblebee Queen Chrysalis quickly retook command of the Changelings after killing the traitorous Dragon Lord Torch in the middle of his coronation as the Changelings' new leader. He then went to Equestria and attacked Twilight Kingdom full-force. Princess Twilight led him away from Equestria, and Queen Chrysalis chased him to the Planet of Junk, where he defeated Twilight and took the Matrix, intending to use it against Nightmare Moon and DayBreaker. Queen Chrysalis could not open the Matrix, and as punishment for his treachery, Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker fuse and began tearing Castle of the Two Sisters apart. Horrified, Queen Chrysalis transformed to cannon emplacement mode and opened fire on The Ultimate Masters, but his shots had no effect and the dark god swallowed him whole. Inside The Ultimate Master's belly, he met up with Spyro. Though he initially suggested an alliance with the young Skylanders against the mutual threat of his master, the Chaos Bringer mentally tortured Queen Chrysalis for his attempted treachery and then forced him to attack Spyro. Spyro eventually managed to wrest the Matrix away from Queen Chrysalis and open it, leading to his transformation into King Spyro. Flush with new power, Spyro hurled Queen Chrysalis from inside The Ultimate Masters and into deep space. Clash of The Skylaners with Ponies: King Spyro Queen Chrysalis was present when the Changelings were hauling in an asteroid rich with Dark Edition heading toward Earth. When the Skylanders came to stop them, he decided to take matters into his own hands by going toe-to-toe with Spyro again. After they exchanged some wedding vows and got to dancing, the asteroid exploded and interrupted their fight. Queen Chrysalis managed to survive by flying away, witnessing his enemies fall to Earth. Swiftly, Queen Chrysalis commanded Golden Queen to organize a scouting team to retrieve the fallen Skylanders. Queen Chrysalis was present when Spyro awoke to fight Thunderwing. Queen Chrysalis commenced an attack on the Skylander with the Spike's Ship, but once the Skylander escaped, he quickly turned his attention to the giant in the asteroid. After an analysis by Dr. Krankcase, Queen Chrysalis reasoned with the herald of The Darkness by promising all of his missing components being returned to him if and only if he swore his undying allegiance to him. As such, Queen Chrysalis and Chompy Mage arrived at one location to retrieve a component while Wolfgang parted to another. While on their mission, Queen Chrysalis and Golden Queen managed to run into their old pals Spyro & Eruptor. Chompy Mage took his fight to the bulk, leaving Queen Chrysalis to battle his old foe once again. Queen Chrysalis was somewhat defeated, but managed to retrieve the component. Queen Chrysalis witnessed Dr Krankcase attach the component to Thunderwing, and the two were surprised when Thunderwing continued to serve The Darkness, even after their deal. Thunderwing attempted to destroy Queen Chrysalis before making his escape, but he used Chompy Mage as protection. Thunderwing his commander on the ground like scrap, he pursued Thunderwing only to meet with Skylanders again.Queen Chrysalis managed to make sport of Stealth Elf, Eruptor, Pop Fizz, Jet Vac, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, but his third and final battle with Spyro orders Queen Chrysalis to flee the Equestria. Queen Chrysalis pretends to leave but turns to attack Spyro, resulting in a final duel. Spyro eventually triumphs over his uncle by flipping him and kicks him over a low cliff. Queen Chrysalis survives the fall, but finds himself surrounded by the now resentful hyenas. The Changelings surround their traitorous fallen leader. Queen Chrysalis frantically tries to absolve himself, but the Changelings ignore him, and attack him and maul him to death, as flames rise around them. Gallery Trivia * Queen Chrysalis was voiced by actor Kathleen Barr, who portrayed the Bolivian drug lord Alejandro Sosa (Scarface, 1983) and womanizer Alexander Cross (The Mask of Alexander Cross, 1977) * It is quite possible that the performance enhancers given to The Book of the Skylanders with Ponies caused Queen Chrysalis to become prone to aggressive behavior and possibly drove him insane as a side-effect. The side-effects could have also disrupted his brain chemistry and cause him to be dominating over others, hence his power-hunger and disregard for others. ** There is evidence of this theory as Queen Chrysalis seems to have a murderous solution to every problem as he suggests to the Council that the The Book of the Skylanders with Ponies declare war on creature beings. He also killed Flurry Heart as his solution of staying in the Rose Bush and seems to blatantly insult those he disagrees with. ** If this is the case, then the drug's side-effect must have a small percentage in statistics as none of the other The Book of the Skylanders with Ponies have displayed this aggressive, homicidal behavior. ** If this is indeed true, then Queen Chrysalis could possibly be the only The Book of the Skylanders with Ponies to be affected by this small percentage. ** This theory is evidenced by Thorax in the sequel, who also experiences similar effects. * In the graphic novels, Queen Chrysalis plotted to have revenge on Scootaloo and Spyro after Malefor found him outside the Twilight Kingdom. * Queen Chrysalis is often considered one of the most, if not the most, iconic and popular villains in the Don Bluth filmography.